


The Nightmare in my Dreams

by elizabeth_pearlb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Demons, Devils, Dreams, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Heaven, Hell, Magic, Portals, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_pearlb/pseuds/elizabeth_pearlb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I became friends with my nightmares. I consider them my personal artwork. My twisted sense of dreams. - M</p>
<p>"What are you so afraid of?" He asked.<br/>"The boy in my dreams," I replied, slowly raising my eyes to see the reaction on his shadowy face,"or rather who I become when I'm with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare in my Dreams

I met a boy today. He was beautiful. He had curly brown hair and shining green eyes. He smiled at me in the darkness, and I saw the shadow of his dimples. He reached out to me, telling me to take his hand. I tried, oh I tried, but every time I came close enough he appeared further away than before. I felt like Alice and he was my white rabbit. I was somewhere lost in wonderland.  
I followed the boy through meadows of purple grass and deep into shadowy black forests. Through pristine white cities cowering under a deep red sky, and mountains covered entirely in blue roller coasters and race car tracks. I finally found myself perched on a large cliff jutting up out of the ocean with a bright golden tree planted at the top. He jumped off that cliff, and when I did not follow but instead woke up, I knew I had met a boy that only belonged in my dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave feedback!


End file.
